epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Super Minecraft Girl/My Cyberbullies Diss Track (Parody of ComedyShortsGamer's "Sidemen Diss Track")
said that I wouldn't make another diss track, But I'm pissed. (Miley and her friends laugh together) First of all, I'm tired of the stupid ERB rap Im'a show you how to do this shit, minus all the crap I'm not the fire, I'm the match; I'm the one to start this shit I'll burn you to the ground and extinguish you with piss Fuck the Abusement Park, I can't stand them Literally a bitch made group, I don't rate them Shit version of Pyrocynical, I just hate them Now it's time for me to cause a little bit of mayhem *clears throat* Beat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-46Q_YEOnPE 1 That Augustus Gloop sidekick (known as Flashley) A wannabe Dr. Eggman but sucks more dick He has a writer too? Well played But if he can get a writer (then anyone can get laid) He's a fat shit too, been years since he's seen his dick He reminds me of Precious; not black, more thick You're proof that the sneakiest losers make the most noise But your pockets are the thinnest out the Abusement Park boys 2 Then there's Chris, with his Terraria pick dick, Left his bitch to fuck those Terraria rabbits His eyebrows look like pubes, two slugs sliding off his face You're not a doctor, You are your parents' disgrace (��) 3 Sally, you slender looking shit We've met the same boy, you got my sloppy seconds, bitch I hope you bag and tag that bitch and fester in his shit While you DM to his phone, I was piping him with cash Stupid prick, starting beef with me You'll regret that, just like vasectomy So your master's gone, so you think to try to step to me? (takes off prescription glasses) Send another comment and get an arrow to the knee You white haired twat, you're a pussycat You're scared of beef, you run em over like Chief Keef (what?) You're a runt, you're just a white-haired uncle fucker If you try to step to me, I'll slip inside your mother 4 Then there's Angelica, the black Pinocchio A nose so big it goes from here to Tokyo, We've met the same boy too, he said your tits were crude, Stop thinking everyone's your equal. That's offensive to a lot of people. I mean, a white girl with tiny tits? Your family tree must be a cactus, because everybody on it's a prick That's like a white girl who has no taste in YouTube vids You are a white girl who only sucks black dick 5 Taffyta, I'll help you on the lowdown I'll punch your teeth out, I'll make you look like Danny Brown You won't struggle when you go down on Merlin Gum punch that bitch till he's screaming (oh yeah). 6 But then there's Wachowman, If I had a face like yours I'd sue my parents. Your doctor called with your colonoscopy results. Good news - they found your head. 7 But the Abusement Park, you can't step to me I buy your merch just to clean my Xbox 360 Damn straight, join Team Miley Fuck the Abusement Park, my brain's big Fuck you, bitch (��). Category:Blog posts